1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a chip unit, and more particularly, to a chip unit for illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in displays for illuminating the screens thereof. A high-power LED often includes a plurality of chips to obtain enough intensity. Generally, the chips are mounted very close to each other on a same base. However, such close arrangement of the chips requires very high mounting precision of the chips on the base. A small deviation of the chip from the target position may cause the chip to be positioned askew or even to overlap with adjacent chips.
What is needed, therefore, is a chip unit which can address the limitations described.